I love you
by Connoisseur of Tea
Summary: Three simple words easily startled Kai, as Rei had said it straight to his face, and right in front of the others. [KaiReiish]


"I love you," These three simple words had caused the teen, who received such words to stare in a dumbfounded manner. The one who had spoken those words profoundly, was Rei. Kai just stood there, his careful mask slipped off from the shock. They were not the only ones who were at the scene.

Currently, Kai, Rei and the rest of their team were at a private training area, solely reserved for their team, and their team only. The others, who were in perfect hearing range stopped in their actions as they turned heads towards their team leader and Rei. Kai could feel all their eyes upon him, to gauge his reaction. To see how he would respond to what the Chinese blader had said to him. He didn't expect Rei to say out of the blue that he loved him right in front of the whole team with his usual playful smile. What was he thinking?

"Kai?" Rei tilted his head to the side as he looked at his captain curiously. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You said you love me," Kai scowled while studying Rei's face. The other's facial expression didn't change a bit, as he continued to smile while placing his hands onto his hips.

"Come on Kai, don't look so mad. Why are you surprised? You know that I love you,"

The lower corner of Kai's left eye unintentionally twitched. He could distantly hear Takao snicker in the background. Oh, that boy was asking for a death wish. Kai's hands curled into a fist, as his eyes started to narrow threateningly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kai stated in a clipped tone. This usually made even Rei to back off. In response, Rei's smile melted. His brows scrunched up together, as his lips formed into a frown. From the looks of it, he was both hurt and confused.

"But Kai--...I thought you cared," Kai continued to show indifference, as he turned his back towards Rei. What was he planning? Was this some sort of prank Takao had put him into? That notion didn't make much sense to Kai, seeing as how Rei was a sensible person, but at the moment he could have cared less. If Rei had said those three words in the privacy of their shared room, he wouldn't have mind as much. In fact, he might have replied with those same three words as well with a smile on his face.

Though, at the moment he felt like punching Takao in the face, just like the time when the other cried over the fact that Dragoon broke because of his own recklessness. Takao, sensing the unwanted attention placed by Kai, and the horrendous look on his face immediately quieted down.

"Kai!" Rei's voice snapped him back to the moment. "What's wrong? Why are you so angry? I only wanted to let you know that I love you and trust you!"

Kai, from hearing Rei, momentarily forgot his anger towards Takao, and his loud obnoxious laughter. The scowl on his face vanished as he continued to stand there, looking un-Kai like, which involved the team leader having a "Duuur?" look on his face for once. He felt Rei's hand on his shoulder as he look over his shoulders.

"You know I love you like a brother." That did it. The twitch in his eye returned, as did Takao's laughter. Oh that bastard was good as dead. In one fluid motion, he quickly turned away and stalked over to the laughing Japanese teammate.

"Takao!!" Max, realizing what was about to happen yelled out. "Run for it!"

"...geez," Rei scratched his head as he watched Takao run for his life. "Did I say something wrong?" He questioned with a sincerely confused look. He eyed Max and the chief who merely shook their head in unison and sighed.

* * *

Yet another idea that I was toying with. No clue where it came from, but after hours and hours of watching episodes of the first season, I couldn't help but type it out at a god forsaken hour. For some reason, I prefer to call Tyson by his original name, Takao. 

I might write more fics centered around Kai and Rei, especially since they're some dialogues that Kai says, that I puzzle over. I'd blab about it here, but uh...I'll just bore you. Anyway, any type of feedback is appreciated. Even if there aren't any, I enjoy seeing the hits my fic gets!


End file.
